My Best Mistake
by NiCkYaSaUr11
Summary: Stefan left her for her doppleganger. Now she's moving on and a certain black haired Vampire is first for her attention. How will the day go when Elena spends it only with Damon? Valentine's Day is just around the corner as well. Rated M for Language and Lemons and you know just in case. Theres Romance, Humor and Hurt/Comfort. First TVD fanfic ever so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my first FanFic for TVD and I'm really giddy for it! I support Delena and I'm not a fan of Stelena. I support Caroline with Tyler and Klaus NOT MATT! Haha okay well on with this brand new story! okay so in this story its February 11th today. Valentine's is soon in thy story.

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Diaries nor Ian Somerhalder, though I wish I did.

**My Best Mistake.**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak and Moving on.**

_**ELENA'S P.O.V**_

I didn't plan on this ever happening, maybe Damon, but not him, not my Stefan, but it did. Stefan ran off, to make things worse he ran off with THAT BITCH! Yes MY sweet, and caring boyfriend Stefan, now my ex-boyfriend, ran away with KATHERINE! I remember the night he left, and how he snuck in my house through my window while I was taking a shower.

-Flashback-

" Stefan?" I ask the dark shadow in the corner as I enter the room in only a towel, having just gotten out of the shower.

" Elena," He said stepping out of the shadows,"I'm leaving town today."

" Stefan, you don't have to go."

" Yes, I do Elena, Its over, I'm leaving with my one and only love, Katherine."

My anger rose and took control and I couldn't help but yell," You, You, YOU BASTARD! How dare you fucking do this to me?" And of course Stefan disappears before I can do anything more than yell at him. The pain was there, rising above the anger as I start to realize what had just happened. It was to much, but I dressed and once I was in my bed, I broke down, my heart broken into tiny fragments. Soon I cry myself to sleep from the agony and heartbreak.

-End Flashback-

Well, its been a month since then, and the entire time I stayed in my room. I've distanced myself from everyone, scared that they will leave me too.

'I hate that I've been ignoring them especially Damon, he did nothing wrong. He just reminds me so much of Stefan, not by anything except that he is his hotter older brother that can sweep a girl off her feet with just one glance. WOAH WAIT! Did I just think Damon was hot? And could swipe a girl off her feet with just a glance? You are not attracted to Damon, he's your ex-boyfriend's brother. You don't think of your ex-boyfriend's brother like that.'

'Today I'm going to hang with Damon and only Damon.' I quickly shower and dress into a pair of jeans, converse, and a black deep-v shirt. I rush downstairs, saying a quick good-bye to Jenna and Jeremy and out to my red ferrari that Damon gave me for Christmas last year. I jump in my Ferrari and speed down the well-known path to the Salvatore's Boarding House.

_**DAMON'S P.O.V**_

I was laying on the couch wondering about what Elena was doing and how she was, when I hear footsteps coming to the door. I use my vampiric speed to run to the door and I open it before the person can knock. I was shocked and undeniabley happy to see Elena on the steps of the house. I lean against the doorway with a smirk.

" I knew you wouldn't be able to resist this for long" I say gesturing to my amazing body with my hands.

Elena just laughs and puts her hands on my chest. Before her heart could beat again, I swoop my arms down and hug her. Obviously suprising her as she let out a squeak.

" I missed you, Elena." I huskily whisper in her ear.

" I missed you too, Damon." She whispered, hugging me back and resting her head on my shoulder.

We stood like that for a while before she broke the hug and crept inside the house, holding my hand and pulling me with her(after I closed the door) into the kitchen. With her free hand, I watch as Elena opens the fridge and frowns.

NORMAL P.O.V

" I forget you people don't eat regular food." She sighs sadly.

" Look in the freezer." Damon recommends.

Elena opens the freezer to see pizza rolls, bagel bites, frozen pizzas, lasagna, burritos, and lots of ice cream.

" I was thinking breakfast stuff, because its morning..." Elena murmurs.

"Cabnet"

So Elena closes the freezer door and walks over to the cabnet and looks inside and its full of oatmeal, cereal, crackers, liquor, ravioli, bottles of coke and diet sprite, and ramen noodles.

"Damon..." Elena starts, turning around to face him, " thank you for getting all this stuff, but how did you know I would even come back?"

"I didn't know, I just hoped." Damon whispers hugging her smaller frame to himself.

"Damon..."

"Ok, enough sad, and gloomy stuff, let's eat! Then we do whatever you want to do."

"Yes, ." Elena says doing a little curtsy.

" What do you wish to eat, Miss Gilbert?"

" How about we just go to the grill?" Elena suggest.

" As you wish." Damon says as he gets the keys to his blue 1967 Cheverolet Camaro.

During the car drive Elena's favorite song, I Want by One Direction(awesome song), came on. Which just happened to be Damon's second favorite song. Elena and Damon both start singing the song, shocking Elena.

"Why, , I had no idea you liked this song." Elena says playfully.

"That, Miss Gilbert, is correct. I like this song, in fact its my second favorite. My favorite song is One Thing, My third is What Makes You Beautiful, from this band."

" I've never heard the song One Thing before. Cna you sing it to me?" Elena ask Damon pleadingly

" I guess."

" I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race  
Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
Something's gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing  
Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night  
Somethings' gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing  
Oh Woah Oh Woah Oh Woah (Instead of clapping he taps his fingers on the wheel)  
You've got that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing." Damon sang

"Wow, Damon."

"What " He said.

They didn't say anything else as they continued to drive to the grill.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 OF MY BEST MISTAKE!**

First Vampire Diaries Fanfiction EVER for me to WRITE!

I write the story as I go and this first chapter was 5 whole entire pages of notebook paper to write.

REVIEW! I wanna know what you think of my new fanfiction's beginning and you can give me ideas too.

Written June 20th, 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm sorry! I have been gone from my computer a lot because of Vacations with people. Hopefully this Chapter makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**My Best Mistake**

**Chapter 2: Breakfast And a Song Test**

As Damon and Elena entered the Grill, they were spotted by Bonnie and Caroline from a booth. They slowly walked over to the booth. Bonnie stared full out at Elena, ignoring Damon, while Caroline stole glances at them.

" Caroline, Bonnie. How are you guys?" Elena greeted.

"Us? How are you? We haven't seen you in about a month!" Bonnie exclaimed.

" We missed you, Elena." Caroline whispered in Elena's ear as she gave her a hug and Damon a glare.

" Come on, Elena let's get us a booth or a table, which would you prefer?" Damon asked pulling Elena and Caroline apart.

"Table."

**(Damon's POV)**

Elena and I sit down across the room from the Witch and Barbie. The waiter comes and takes our order. Elena starts to look at me.

" I know I'm irresistable but, please keep it down in public" I say with a smirk.

"Hm, You wish. I was just wondering. What have you been doing lately?" Elena asks.

" Oh you know searching for Klaus, Wondering who will be coming to try and steal Elena next. And I've been coming up with the same two answers."

" Which are?"

"Besides Klaus? Myself." I answer quite truthfully

" Should have seen that one coming."

"So, What has Miss Elena been doing this month?" I press.

"Nothing." Elena says looking saddened.

_' What happened to make Elena so sad...STEFAN! What did you do now little brother?'_

"Elena, whats wrong?" I question as I rub her hand with my thumb.

Before Elena can answer, the waiter came over with their breakfast.

" Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter ask, being told no by Damon, he left.

"Was it something about me? or something that happened with St. Stefan?"

" It's not your fault..." Elena stops and starts eating her 2 eggs, 3 bacon strips, 2 biscuits(jelly filled), 2 sausages, and a drink of her Sunny D.

"What did he do?"

" Katherine." Continuing to eat.

" Fuck!" I say taking a swig of my Scotch.

**(NORMAL POV!)**

It stays quiet for a few minutes before Damon asks Elena...

"Where did they go?"

" Out of town somewhere."

" Probably went to some other country."

"Italy."

"Why Italy?"

" I remember Stefan telling me when we where together that if he could go anywhere it would be Italy."

" Where would you go?"

" Most girls say Paris, France but I want to go to Transylvania. Where would you go ?"

" Romania itself. My mother always wanted to go there. She never got her chance so I want to go for her."

"Aww how cute." Elena cooed having finished her breakfast.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

With that Damon paid the bill and then they left to go back to the Boarding House.

On the ride back, Elena sang every song on the radio.

" 6 a.m. Christmas shadows, no reflections here. Lying cheek to cheek In your cold embrace. So soft and so tragic as a slaughterhouse. You press the knife against your heart. And say that,'I love you, so much you must kill me now.' I love you so much you must kill me now. If I was your vampire, certain as the moon, instead of killing time, we'll have each other until the sun. If I was your vampire, death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, because I think our time has come. Digging your smile apart With my spade tongue. The hole is where the heart is. We built this tomb together, and I won't fill it alone. Beyond the pale Everything is black No turning back.  
If I was your vampire, certain as the moon, Instead of killing time, we'll have each other until the sun. If I was your vampire, death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, vecause I think our time has come. Blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart, this is where it starts... Blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart, this is where it starts. This is where it will end. Here comes the moon again. 6:19 and I know I'm ready drive me off the mountain. You'll burn, I'll eat your ashes. The impossible wheels seducing our corpse. If I was your vampire, certain as the moon, instead of killing time, we'll have each other until the sun. If I was your vampire, death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, because I think our time has come. Beyond the pale everything is black no turning back. Beyond the pale everything is black no turning back. This is where it starts. This is where it will comes the moon is where it is where it will comes the moon again...Here comes the moon again...Here comes the moon again."

Damon changes the station to a country station.

"HEY!"

"What?"

" There is a place, that I know it's not pretty, very few have ever gone. If I show it to you now will it make you run away? Or will you stay? Even if it hurts, even if I try to push you out, will you return? And remind me of who I really am. Please remind me who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's picture perfect but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Like a diamond from black dust. It's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me. Please remind me who i really 's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's picture perfect but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away. Don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Don't run away. Don't run away. Just promise me you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Will you love me? Ohh! Everybody's got a dark side do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?"

"Is there any song you DON'T know?"

"Of Course!"

Damon then puts in his favorite CD.

"My Girlfriend's a dick magnet. My Girlfriend got a have it. She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town. Grab her ass, actin' tough Mess with her, she'll fuck you up. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight. She likes to shake her ass. She grinds it to the beat. She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down. She's naughty till the end. You know what she is, no doubt about it. She's a bad, bad girlfriend Red thong, party's on, Love this song, sing along, come together, leave alone, see you later back at home. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned but she's coming back to my place tonight. I say No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, but I'm gonna find out later tonight. She likes to shake her ass. She grinds it to the beat. She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end. You know what she is, no doubt about it. She's a bad, bad girlfriend. Doesn't take her long to make things right, but does it make her wrong to have the time of her life? The time of her life. She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger. Futures finished, there it went, savings gone. The money spent I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly man she's hot and fixed to be, the future Ex-Miss Connolly! She likes to shake her ass. She grinds it to the beat. She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end. You know what she is, no doubt about it she's a bad, bad girlfriend... She's a bad, bad girlfriend... She's a bad, bad girlfriend" They sang together to the CD.

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand. I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand.

Pain, without love. Pain,can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

Anger and Agony. Are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan. When the lights go off you will understand.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather pain nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel Pain!

I know (I know I know I know I know) that you're wounded. You know (You know You know You know You know) that I'm here to save you. You know (You know You know You know You know) I'm always here for you. I know (I know I know I know I know) That you'll thank me later.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough.' Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, rather feel pain!"

At the end of the song they had reached the Boarding House.

" How about we have a little sing-a-thon until you find a song I don't know?" Elena challenged.

" I'll take that challenge." Damon replys grabbing all his CD's.

"This should be fun!"

They walked into the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon took no time in hurring to the stereo and putting in his favorite CD once again, skipping to track 3.

"So sick of the hobos always begging for change I don't like how I gotta work and they just sit around and get paid. I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars. Bitch you better get outta the way before I start falling apart. I hate how my wife is always up my ass. She always wants to buy brand new things, but I don't have the cash. I hate my job, all of my rich friends I hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight I hate my life! How come I never get laid, nice guys always lose. How could she have another headache. There's always some kind of excuse. I still hate my job, my boss is a dick. I don't get paid nearly enough to put up with all of his shit. I hate my job, all of my rich friends I hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight I hate my life! Yeah! I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage, you know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass, then her daddy punches me in the face. So, if you're pissed like me, Bitches, here's what you gotta do. Put your middle fingers up in the air. Go on and say fuck you. I hate my job, all of my rich friends. I hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right. There's no end in sight. I hate my life! So much at stake, can't catch a break. I hate my life. No, it's nothing new, "it really sucks to be you". I fuckin hate my life! FUCK!" They sang out.

"I hold on so nervously to me and my drink, I wish it was cooling me. But so far has not been good, it's been shitty. And I feel awkward, as I should. This club has got to be, the most pretentious thing, since I thought you and me. Well, I am imagining a dark lit place, or your place, or my place. Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you. I hold out for one more drink, before I think I'm looking too desperately. But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home. If one thing really means one, this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks, that would be cool with me. Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place, or your place, or my place. Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you. We'll, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you! I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you! You'll probably move right through me on my way to you!" They continue.

Damon walks to the stereo and flips the CD over.

"Elena:Sexy can I. Yeah, Yeahhh. All we wanna know is...(Damon:Sexy can I)  
[Both:]  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, gotta nigga like (ohhhh) It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera All I wanna know is, sexy can I. Sexy can I, hit it from the front, then we hit it from the you like it like we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor then we chill for a second, then we shake that ass some more Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, got player it like (Elena:ohhhh). It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera. All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
[Damon:]  
What up lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin. G5 dipped in louis vuitton luggage (Elena: ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly. All the ladies go (Elena:ohhh) when a nigga go by. Gucci on her feet, Marc Jacob on her thigh. She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the Chi. That's right, so I let her kiss the prince, her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.  
[Elena:]  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, got ta nigga like (Damon:ohhhh) It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera. All I wanna know is, sexy can can I, keep it on the low. Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo. You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo. Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo. (Damon:ohh, ohh, ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty. Baby when we make love it's like, (Damon:Oh, ohh, ohh)  
[Damon:]  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...sexy can I)

[Both:]

Sexy can I, visit you at work while you're sliding down the pole no panties no shirt. Then you make everybody roll then you drop and do the splits. How you make that pussy talk, Baby damn, you is da shit.(Elena:Oh, ohh, ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty. I make it rain in the club like (Damon:Oh, ohh, ohh)  
[Damon:]  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...Sexy can I

[Elena:]

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, got ta nigga like (Damon:ohhhh) It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera. All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
[Damon:]  
I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray Nella. So when I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'. See i'm a go getta and she a go getta. You already know she...(Elena:Sexy can I) Sexy can I send for you red-eye. Fresh out the pool no towel let it air dry. And if you ain't fuckin' tonight. Man you can watch that tour bus go by

[Elena:]  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, gotta like (oh baby) It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera. All I wanna know is, sexy can I. Sexy can I, hit it from the front, then we hit it from the back. Know you like it like that. Then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more. Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, got ta play it like (ohhhh) It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera. All I wanna know is, sexy can I...

[Damon:]

Wanna have some fun. Can I just have some fun"

"This is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hotThis is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You ain't cuz you not, This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You hate cuz you not (MIMS!) This is why (this is why) This is why I'm hot.

This is why I'm hot, I don't gotta rap I could sell a mil. sayin' nothing on the track I represent New York, I got it on my back, Niggas say that we lost it, so imma bring it back.I love the Dirty Dirty, cuz niggas show me love The ladies start to bounce as soon as I hit the in the Midwest, they love to take it slow, So when I hit that shit, I watch em (Damon:get it on the flo') And if you need it hyphy, I'll take it to the Bay, 'Frisco to Sac-Town, they do it everyday. Compton to Hollywood, soon as I hit LA, I'm in the low-low, I do it the Cali when I hit the Chi', people tell me that I'm fly. They like the way I dress, they like my love how I move crowds from side-to-side, They ask me how I do it, and simply I reply:

This is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hotThis is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You ain't cuz you not, This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You hate cuz you not (MIMS!) This is why (this is why) This is why I'm hot.

This is why I'm hot, catch me on the block, Every other day, another bitch, another drop, 16 bars, 24 a pop, 44 a song, nigga gimme what chu got. I'm into drivin cars, fresh up off the lot, Im into shuttin stores down, just so I could you need a bird, I could get it chopped, Tell me what chu need, you know I get em by the flock.I call my homie Black, meet me on the Avvve.I hit Wash. Heights with the money in the into big spendin', you see my pimpin' never drag,Find me with different women that you niggas never those who say they know me, know I'm focused on my green Playa you come between, you better focus on the beam. I keep it so mean, the way you seen me lean, And when I say Im hot, my nigga this is what I mean

This is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hotThis is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You ain't cuz you not, This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You hate cuz you not (MIMS!) This is why (this is why) This is why I'm hot.

This is why im hot, shorty see the drop Asked me what I paid, and I say yeah, I paid a then I hit the switch, that take away the top,So chicks around the way, they call me Creame of the hop in the car, I tell em All aboard. We hit the studio, they say they like how I record.I gave em Black Train and I Did You Wrong, So everytime I see them, they tell me that's their song. They say I'm the bomb,They love the way the charm, Hangin from the neck, and compliments the arm, Which compliments the ear, then comes the gear, So when I hit the room, the shorties stop 'n start to hate, rearrange they face, But little do they know, I keep them thangs by waist Son I reply, nobody got to die, Similar to Lil' Weez cuz I got the fire.

This is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hotThis is why Im hot This is why Im hot This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You ain't cuz you not, This is why (this is why) This is why Im hot I'm hot cuz im fly, You hate cuz you not (MIMS!) This is why (this is why) This is why I'm hot."

Many songs, Food Breaks, and CD's later.

"Somethin bout a truck in a farmers field A no trespass sign, and time to kill Nobody's gonna get hurt, so what's the big deal Somethin bout a truck in a farmer's field

Somethin bout beer, sittin on ice After a long hard day, makes it taste just right On that dropped tailgate, on a summer night Somethin bout beer sittin on ice

And there's somethin bout a girl, in a red sun dress with an ice cold beer pressed against her lips In that farmers field, will make a boy a man There's somethin bout a girl in a red sundress

And there's somethin bout a kiss, that's gonna lead to more On that dropped tailgate, back behind the corn The most natural thing you've ever felt before There's somethin bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more

And there's somethin bout a truck in a field And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips Beggin for another kiss And there's somethin bout you and me and the birds and the bees And lord have mercy it's a beautiful thing Ain't nothin bout it luck, there's somethin bout a truck

Somethin bout a creek, around 2 a.m. After a few of those beers, you wanna dive on in You don't need no clothes, so just hang em on a limb There's somethin bout a creek around 2 a.m.

And there's somethin bout a truck in a field And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips Beggin for another kiss And there's somethin bout you and me and the birds and the bees And lord have mercy, it's a beautiful thing. Ain't nothin bout it luck, there's somethin bout a truck. Ain't nothin bout it luck, there's somethin bout a truck " Damon sang alone.

"I don't know that song." Elena whispered.

It's now 11 at night and before Damon could be so happy that he found a song he knew that Elena didn't, a very true song came on.

"Girl, I know I don't know you. But your pretty little eyes so blue, are pulling me in like the moon on your skin. I'm so glad you trusted me, this light up on this dusty sea. And let your hair down, and get outta town.  
Got the stars comin' out, Over my moon. And all I know now. Is it's going good.  
You got your hands up, You're rocking in my got the radio on, You're singing every song.I'm set on cruise control. I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got. You're looking so damn hot. And I don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been from starrin' at you. Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.  
Gonna cuss the morning, When it I know that the rising sun, Ain't no good for you'll have to make the most of every mile. Do anything to make your smile, Land on my get drunk on your clock on the dash, Says 3:35. There's plenty of gas, And the night's still alive.  
You got your hands up,You're rocking in my got the radio on,You're singing every song.I'm set on cruise control.I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I 're looking so damn I don't know what road we're on,Or where we've been from starrin' at , all I know is I don't want this night to end.  
You got your hands up, You're rocking in my truck. You got the radio on, You're singing every song. I'm set on cruise control.I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I 're looking so damn hot. And I don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been from starrin' at you. Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.  
No I don't want this night to end." They kept singing.

"I really don't want this night to end." Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

" Me neither." She whispers into his shoulder.

" Stay with me." He pleas.

She just nods, her head still on Damon's shoulder.

Damon grabs the stereo remote and turns it off.

" Come on, lets go lay down in my bed."

"O-o-Okay.." Elena stuttered in sleepiness.

Damon, seeing how sleepy she is, picked her up bridal style and slowly walks up the stairs and into his room. Gently he layed her down upon his bed scrambling to the other side to get into bed. When he lays down, Elena rolls over and rest her head on his chest, left arm drapped over his stomache, right hand has a hold of his hair, left hand holding his right.

" Goodnight, Damon."

"Good Night, Elena." He whispers into the darkness holding her closer to himself.

When Elena fell asleep, Damon did the one thing he had been longing to do. He started to say something but before he could finish the first word Elena has slept talk something he would never forget.

" I love you, Damon."

~! #$%^&*()_+`1234567890-=+_)(*&^%$# !~=-0987654321`~! #$%^&*()_+`123456

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Tell me what to do next!

LOL. I LOVE MUSIC! And Because I Love Music, I usually put at least one song in every chapter...or every other chapter...

Ja Ne! Chao'! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Funky Party People are We Having Fun? Ha. Ok So I said I wouldn't be working on my stories because of my Pneumonia but I decided since I'm not on my death bed to continue to write.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my plot Characters go to rightful owners!

R&R! Enjoy My Story Me Lovelys.

**My Best Mistake**

**Chapter 3:Morning After**

(NORMAL POV)

Damon was calmly laying in his bed, holding his beloved Elena, when her phone made its presence known on Damon's bed side table. Damon answers being the _gentleman _he was.

"Hello, Elena's Phone." Damon said to the unknown caller.

"Damon? What are you doing with Elena's phone?" It was Alaric.

"Why are you calling Elena?"

"Jenna's worried."

"Why didn't Jenna call?"

"Because she doesn't want to push it with Elena. So she asked me to call and see where she was."

"She's fine Ol' Ric" Damon said ending the call just as Elena arose.

"Damon." Elena sighed

"Yes?"

"Who was that?"

"Just little Ol' Ric. Nothing inportant, just wondering where you where."

"Let me guess, Jenna."

"Yep. So want a shower?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows and doing his eye thing.

"Yes." Elena walked towards the bathroom door. "Alone."

"You are so mean to me, Miss Gilbert."

"I'm not mean to you, , just smarter." With that she ran into the bathroom and locked the door though she knew he could just break the door down.

"Elena." Damon groaned.

"Damon." Elena said sweetly when she exited the bathroom in a low tank top with short shorts.

Damon dashed behind Elena. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. He leaned to her ear and gave it a nibble. Then he whispered in a husky voice.

"You keep wearing such clothing I will take you against the wall and make you scream my name until your throat hurts."

"Oh really." Elena said grinding against him.

His eyes darken as he kisses up her neck from her shoulder and sends little open butterfly kisses along her jawline. Before he could continue, she ran out of his arms and ran towards the bedroom door, hoping to get out of his room. Damon flashes infront of the door blocking her from leaving.

"No leaving Elena." Damon said in a deep husky voice.

"Move Damon." Elena yelled with anger.

"Now, kitten."

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what? Kitten? Is that it?"

"Don't call me Kitten!"

"Why not?"

"Kitten, Kat, Katherine."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't"

"Breakfast?" Damon asked opening the door.

"*sighs* sure" Elena says already walking down the stairs.

Damon flashes down to the Kitchen. (He happens to be shirtless and only in jeans that are very low on his hips) He starts making pancake batter and makes Elena some fabulous pancakes with lots of maple syrup and butter on top. Elena sat there at the island table watching Damon make her breakfast. Soon he came over to her with 3 pancakes covered in syrup and butter and a fork.

"Milk, or Orange Juice?" Damon ask as he pulled a glass out of the cupboard and walked to the fridge.

"Milk." She said with her mouth full of pancakes. He then laughed at her. He LAUGHED at HER! She glared playfully at him, finding it funny herself. Soon she was laughing with him. They finally sobered after laughing for what felt like forever to Elena.

"Leave me be so I can eat!" Elena said playfully.

"I'll be down in the cellar." Damon said headed for his blood bags. He needed to feed.

Damon hurried to finish the blood bag and disposed of it then flashed up to the Kitchen, where Elena had just finished her pancakes and was washing her plate and glass.

"What do you wish to do today?" He asked her, startling her in the process causing her heartbeat to speed up and her breathing to quicken for a second.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today, ?"

"Well, first you will strip off your shirt then you'll slowly take off your pants and then we will fu-" Damon said with a smirk. But being cut off by Elena yell at him "Never gonna happens" and "In your dreams Pervert".

"Well in my dreams we're in my room, on my bed, under the sheets." Damon whispered in her ear.

"You wish."

"You bet your sweet litte ass I do."

"You are such a guy."

"And I can prove that." Damon said holding Elena to him, letting her feel how she effects him so.

"Your a pig." Elena said as she walked away towards the door to leave the Boarding House.

"And where are you going?"

"Home. To Aunt Jenna."

"No, Goodbye kisses or anything?"

"Good Bye Damon Salvatore." Elena says as she kept walking.

"Elena." He said flashing in her way.

"Good Bye Damon, I'm going home to get some more clothes and I'll be back." Elena said with a kiss to Damon's cheek. Elena then walked out and to her car and left the Boarding House to go home, leaving Damon right where she left him.

_'What just fucking happened?' _Damon thinks to himself.

_'Why did I do that? Why am I going back? Why am I staying?' _Elena asked herself hoping for an answer as she drove home.

As Elena entered Jenna hugged her and asked if she was okay and where she had been.

"I'm fine, really Jenna. I just spent the night at Bonnie's." Elena lied.

"I called Bonnie and asked her where you where and she didn't know." Jenna called her out on her lie.

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna! I spent yesterday at the Boarding House and spent the night."

"Ok"

"Ok? You're ok with that?"

"Sure. Just tell me where you go and when you'll be back."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to spend a few days at the Boarding House so I'm going to go pack." Elena said while ascending the stairs.

Elena packs her favorite jeans, a red holter top, a black low v-neck shirt, and some shorts and tank tops, and of course her diary and pen. Elena rushes back down the stairs with her duffel bag of clothes.

"Bye Jenna, Bye Jer." Elena shouts as she runs out the door.

She throws her duffel bag into her passanger seat and jumps into the driver seat and starts her red ferrari. When it roars with life she hurriedly drives off to the Boarding House.

Once she arrives, she grabs her bag from the passanger floor board, having fallen from the seat while driving. She runs to the door, but stops and calmly opens it and walks inside.

"Welcome back, 'Lena." Damon says from the top of the staircase.

"Damon!" Elena says with a jump, her hand on her chest trying to calm her fast beating heart. "You startled me."

Damon quickly flashes infront of Elena and took her hands in his. She quickly jerks them from him. Damon takes her duffel bag and walks slowly up the stairway.

"I'll just put this in my room." Damon says in a calm voice.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled as she ran up the stairway to catch up to the speed vampire.

"Yes?" He said mockingly.

"Give it back."

"Hmmm...No." He continued to his room, opening the door and throwing the bag on his bed.

"I'm not staying in your room."

"Yes, you are."

"Why should I?"

"Because, you probably dont want Zac's room, or stay in Stefans. And we don't have any guest rooms anymore."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"You did last night."

Elena didnt retort because he was right. Then she rethought that and said,"No sex."

"You won't say that when you realize how BAD you want me."

"Whatever."

Elena then walked away from Damon and down the staircase to the living room and layed down on the couch and turned the plasma screem tv on. Just for the irony she decided to watch Twilight. And as fate would have it Damon sat down at Elena's feet, picking them up and placing them on his lap.

" This movie is so stupid and wrong."

"How?"

"1. Vampires don't sparkle in the sunlight, we burn. 2. There is no Vampire Council that kills you if you expose yourself as a vampire. 3. You turn into a vampire by dying with vampire blood in your system not by being bitten with venom. 4. Vampires don't have venom either. 5. We aren't all pale and cold. 6. And we aren't hard and stone like when we die. There's probably a whole lot more to correct too."

" There isn't a vampire council?"

"Nope."

"Aw. I kinda like the thought of being threatened by old vampires that ruled everyone to shut up and not say anything about vampires. Or that I would have to become a vampire or they kill my vampire boyfriend."

"So do you prefer Edward?"

"No. I like Emmett better. He's actually hot. And Jacob the werewolf."

"So you like the climber and the overgrown mutt."

"Yes. How do you know so many things about Twilight anyway?"

"Its a movie about vampires. I had to watch it."

"You didn't like it?"

"No."

"I like it."

"Every teenage girl does."

"Caroline and Bonnie don't."

"Before they met us?"

"Bonnie has always hated vampires and werewolves. And Caroline likes older vampires like Dracula."

"He wasn't a real vampire."

"WHAT!"

"Dracula was a human."

"There isnt a Count Dracula?"

"No. But theres a Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and another one I think."

"Ugh."

END OF CHAPTER!

Authors Note

Ok. So I am going to push myself to keep chapter was short because it was just to let you know I was going to continue since I honestly just sleep all day I might as well do something productive so I'm not letting my pneumonia hold me back from writing this story. And I HATE Twilight!

Chao! Ja Ne! Bye! REVIEW!


	4. Authors Note

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

Ok, so Do You Guys Mind Me Bringing In Bands An Such For Like Concerts And Personal Meetings Into The Story?

NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 Votes For Either

Yes/Si/Hai/Yay/Ok/

ORRRR

No/Nay/ And Any Other Form of No.

Chao! Ja Ne! Sayanora! Bye!


End file.
